Instinct
by Bridget Stone
Summary: Scott is trying to transition back into his life, but his mother still won't talk to him, Allison is absent, and Stiles, is, Stiles, One night Isaac tells Scott that he feels like something bad is about to happen. Neither boys know what to think, but are forced into action something bad does happen, and the life of their friend is on the line. Scisaac.
1. Chapter 1

**~Reviews appreciated, and welcomed. Please share if you like it :)**

* * *

Scott McCall sat on the bench watching the lacrosse game unfold. He was anxiously spinning his stick in front of him, hoping to get back on the field. He'd been hit in the previous play, and his helmet came off, so the rules said he had to sit out a few plays. Isaac looked over at him, and he could hear Scott's heartbeat racing, and smell the sweat dripping off of him.

"Dude," Isaac said. "Calm down".

Scott looked over at him, "Dude?! Don't tell me to calm down".

"Scott, your heart sounds like it's going to burst out of your chest".

"Well it might, if we don't win this game".

Isaac flashed a smile, and chuckled. Scott turned his attention back to the game. Isaac kept his gaze on Scott, studying the contours of his face, his slightly off jawline, and cheek bones.

Soon the loud sound of "McCall!" Rang out, and Isaac watched him run back onto the field.

Scott was sitting at his desk, trying to get through some math homework. He'd promised coach that he'd keep his grades up, and as much as he would just like to hit the sac he forced himself to get through some work.

He threw his pencil down, and stood up, taking fist full's of hair in his hands. This new school year has been hell so far. His classes, Allison avoiding him, lacrosse, and the fact that his mother hadn't talked to him since that day at the Sherriff station. Stiles had started to dominate at lacrosse, almost. And they didn't spend as much time together as they used too, though they were still close as ever.

Scott jumped, and spun around at the loud sound of something hitting the windowsill. He looked and saw a familiar form, with light curly hair. The face looked up, and a brilliant smile flashed below glowing blue eyes.

There at the window, was the one person who had been spending more time with Scott since that night in the warehouse.

"Isaac?" Scott moved towards the window, and opened it to let his friend in. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Well no, but-"

"How's it with your mom?" Isaac asked. He never bothered with small talk, always getting to his point.

Scott shook his head. "Same. She won't talk to me, look at me. She runs the other way. Too ashamed that her son is a monster".

"You aren't a monster Scott".

"Really?!" His voice rose. "Cause I don't know what else I am!"

"Well, if you are, what does that make me?"

Scott hung his head, and took a deep breath.

"You aren't a monster Scott" Isaac was looking right at him, but Scott couldn't bring himself to look at his friend. "Monsters don't take away pain from sick puppies!" He lowered his voice. "Monsters don't cry when they realize how beautiful that is".

Scott still couldn't bring himself to look at those piercing blue eyes.

"Damnit Scott. We may not be human. But we aren't monsters." He stepped forward and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You aren't a monster".

Scott swallowed, and finally looked up at Isaac, his jaw clenched, nodding. After a breath, and a sharp exhale he said, "Why are you here?"

Isaac stepped back, and leaned against the wall. "It gets boring, with Derek and Boyd and Erica. Plus that house is creepy".

Scott chuckled, "Yeah it is".

"Where's Stiles?"

Scott shrugged, "Cooking up his next get Lydia quick plan".

Isaac smiled but then his face quickly changed, his brow furrowed, and he was playing with his lower lip. "Do you ever have bad feelings Scott?"

Scott was confused, and cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Like something is going to go wrong. Something is coming".

"Well yeah, but they're just feelings. Why?"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know, I just, I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Did you ask Derek?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he told me to forget it. But I can't you know? I guess I thought you'd have the answers".

"I'm sorry. I don't"

"It's ok"

"But Isaac. I mean, trust your gut man. If something feels wrong, keep an eye out ok?"

He frowned, and nodded. "Yeah. And thanks. I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow, get that homework done, we have a game."

Scott groaned, "Augh, don't remind me! Get outa here! See you later".

Isaac smiled big and bright, "Ok. And Uh, I hope thing's get better with your mom ok?"

Scott gave a small smile, and nodded. "Thanks Man".

Isaac gave him one nod back, and went back the way he came.

Scott grabbed his books from his locker, and shut the door, only to have a face staring at him. He jumped.

"Jesus Stiles! You want me to have a heart attack!"

"What?" They started walking to class. "You get that math homework done?"

"Against my will, and every bone in my body. Yes, yes I did".

"Good cause this is a big game".

Stiles was talking even faster than normal, if that was possible.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"No, I mean I was just checking"

Scott laughed.

Stiles looked at him. "What?" Scott kept walking with a smirk. "Dude what?"

"Stiles did you have any caffeine this morning?"

"No" Scott raised his eyebrows. "Ok fine, yes, yes I did. But I was driving, and I saw Lydia in the coffee shop, so I had to stop. It's part of my plan".

"Ok but you know they have drinks beside coffee there right?"

"And make her think I'm some kind of wuss? No! Ow, my sliver!"

Scott walked away laughing harder than he had in a while.

"Dude don't laugh these hurt! Dude! Come on!"

"Bye Stiles!"

"Still have that feeling?" Scott stopped next to Isaac in the locker room before Coach had started their pep talk.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, It's worse. I don't know what it is, it just feels wrong".

Scott shook his head. "Well, keep a look out ok?"

Isaac agreed.

Later out on the field, Beacon Hills was winning by three, and the match was winding down. Scott could see his mother in the stands next to Sherriff Stilinski, his heightened hearing able to pick up their cheers.

Scott had to snap back to reality as the ball was set in motion. Play after play, the clock ran down, until there was a minute left. The other team had scored one, and closed the gap, but they just had to play defense, and they had this one in the bag.

Suddenly Scott heard something, and Isaac did as well, because they both stopped and looked around for the source. It was some sort of a growl, and a whine. Scot spun in circles, he and Isaac trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

Coach was screaming, "Lahey! McCall! What are you doing?"

Suddenly a large, pitch black figure raced onto the field. Spectators saw it, and began to scream. In all the pandemonium Scott couldn't see what it was or what it looked like, but his teeth and claws were out, and his eyes glowing yellow.

The creature took off straight into the field, Isaac, and Scott both lunged for it, but it passed right through them. It caught a victim, a player, throwing them to the ground, and sticking its arm through them, into their chest.

The player let out a horrid cry, and then went still, and before Scott got to him, he vanished.

Scott, already with his helmet and gloves off, looked down at the player on the ground. And his heart sunk when he saw the number 24 on his jersey. Scott sunk to his knees, pulling Stiles helmet off.

"Stiles!" Scott shook him. "Hey Stiles! STILES!"

Stiles' eyes were closed, and his jaw was slack, he lay unmoving on the grass.

"Stiles!? That's my SON! STILES" Sheriff Stilinski was sprinting towards them, followed by Mrs. McCall. "Stiles!"

Scott stood and let them get to Stiles, Lydia was calling 911, and Mrs. McCall was doing her best to find out what was wrong with Stiles.

Isaac grabbed Scott, "We have to leave".

"What!? Dude no! We can't just leave Stiles!"

Isaac pulled Scott closer, gritting his teeth, and speaking softer. "Dude, that feeling I had, is like, twenty million times worse now. Stiles is gonna be ok. But we have to get out of here!"

"What are you some profit now or something".

"Scott, please. Please, trust me".

Scott looked back at his friend on the grass, then at Issac's blue eyes. His heart had never been more torn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isaac, I'm not gonna leave Stiles!"

"Scott listen to me," Isaac grabbed him by the shoulders, and with a stern face looked into his eyes. "When Jackson shoved his own hand in his stomach last year, your mom stayed with him the whole time right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"So don't you think if she did that for Jackson, she'd do that for Stiles?! Your best friend!"

"I understand that Isaac but I-"

"Scott, you can't help Stiles. No offence, but if you stay here you'll just be in the way. Something is coming, and I need your help. You can help me. And if you help me get this thing, you'll help Stiles ok?"

Scott was conflicted; his mind was racing in a million different ways. He could hear the pleas and cries of Sherriff Stilinsky, and the voice of his mother commanding other people. He looked at Isaac, his soft face and piercing blue eyes were begging Scott to listen.

But he didn't listen. Scott turned around and ran to Stiles. He was still, and unresponsive.

"Come on Stiles!" Scott pleaded looking down at him.

Scott felt another hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"ISAAC! I'm not leaving Stiles!"

"Scott, something huge is going on here! And this whole town is in danger, and we need to go, now!"

"No! Isaac!-"

"Scott," this was a new hand and voice turning him the other way.

"Sherriff" the man's face was worried, angry and his chin was quivering.

"Scott, there's something, uh strange, going on here isn't there?"

Scott and Isaac exchanged glances.

"Yes Sherriff," Scott nodded.

"Then I want you to go with Isaac, and fix it."

"But-"

"That's an order!"

The two looked at each other, Scott didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. Sherriff pulled Scott into a tight hug. And releasing him, patted his shoulder, "Now Go on!"

Scott nodded and took off running with Isaac.

"AND Scott!"

He stopped and looked back around at sheriff.

"Take this" Sherriff tossed something at Scott.

Scott caught it, and looking down into his hand he saw it was the keys to Stiles Jeep, he nodded, exchanged another glance with sheriff and took off again.

They ran towards the parking lot, pulling their lacrosse pads off as they went. Scott and Isaac clambored into the Jeep, it roared to life, and they tore out of the parking lot.

"Ok, so, what the hell are we up against?" Scott asked.

"I wish I knew".

"Great, so we're just gonna run blind at this thing, and hope we can do some damage!"

"Do you have another idea?"

Scott knit his brows, and after a few seconds said, "Yeah actually I do"

They pulled into the veterinarian clinic and Scott was out of the car before it had stopped.

"Scott wait!"

"Please be here, Please be here." The door was locked. "Shit" Scott pounded on the door. "Dr. Deaton! Dr. Deaton! Please!"

Soon he saw the man rounding the corner, he opened the door and let the two in.

"What is it Scott?"

"We don't know. We were at the lacrosse match, and all of the sudden. This thing came, and it hurt Stiles, and then just vanished".

"You have to tell me more than just, 'this thing' Scott" Deaton said.

"That's just it Doc. We don't know," Isaac said, "It was like a shadow, a black blur, but then it materialized, or solidified or whatever, it reached its hand inside of Stiles, and it left".

Deaton thought, racking his brain for what it might be. "I know there is lore on something like that, but I just don't know off the top of my head".

"Well then what do we do?"

Doc shrugged, "Help me look".

"Doc, there is nothing here!" Isaac slammed the book closed.

"Isaac, we have to keep looking!" Scott pleaded, "What about Stiles?"

"Scott there is no lore! If there was, it's not here!"

"He's right!" Deaton said.

"What?"

"It could be in these books still, but, that's a gamble"

"Then what do we do doc?" Scott asked.

"Go to Derek" Deaton shrugged, "He's your best bet right now".

As bad of an idea as it sounded, Scott knew that if they were going to save Stiles, it really was their best bet.

* * *

"What do you want Scott?" Derek hissed, not happy to see the two.

"Something's after us. It got Stiles. Please Derek, you know I wouldn't ask for your help if it wasn't important" Scott tried to keep up with Derek as he walked swiftly towards his house.

"And how do you know that I know how to help? And are you planning on going omega Isaac? Cause you sure are hanging around him more than you are me".

"I don't respond well to dominance. Plus you're not very good company" Isaac shrugged.

"Fine, Scott. What happened?" Derek asked as he motioned for them to follow into the house.

"We were at the game, and Isaac had this weird feeling, and out of nowhere this thing, it was dark, like a shadow, almost transparent. It got on the field, and I knocked stiles down, reached inside him, and vanished".

Derek's huge looming figure leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, eyebrows scrunched.

"You're sure it was all black. It didn't just look that way from the stadium lights?"

"No" Isaac answered, "It was all black. I'm positive".

"And it reached inside of Stiles you said?" Isaac and Scott jumped, as they tried to figure out who was talking, Derek just rolled his eyes as Peter stepped around the corner. "Hi boy's"

"Does he just pop in like that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. It's annoying as hell, but I'm getting used to it".

"Well Isaac's right, you aren't very good company"

Derek rolled his eyes again.

"Ok back to the point! Yes, it reached inside of Stiles"

"Wow", Peter said stroking the stubble on his chin, "this is rare".

"You know what it is?" the three others asked in varying tones.

"Yeah. I've only ever seen one other before. Vary rare, very hard to kill".

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Isaac asked.

"A Shadow Wolf" Peter declared.

The room was silent before Derek broke it, "That's the stupidest thing I've heard in my life".

"Think what you might, but they're real, and harmful. They're created when something goes wrong in the process of going from human to wearwolf. A malfunction after the bite. The body, is gone destroyed, but the wolf, lives".

"Ok," Scott said, "That's very interesting, but what does it want with Stiles".

"You said it reached inside of him yes?"

"Well yeah"

Peter stared at them, "Well isn't it obvious? His body is gone, he's building a new one. Taking parts from other people".

"That's disgusting" Isaac said his eyes wide.

"Yeah that is" Scott agreed. "But who is it?"

Peter rolled his eyes, and threw his arms up in despair, "Must I do all the thinking? Who do we know that was bitten recently, and things didn't go exactly as were planned?"

Isaac and Scott squinted, thinking, but Derek beat them to it.

"Gerard"

"Bingo"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay. School got hectic, but I've graduated now, so most of my writing obstacles are gone. I hope you enjoy! Respectful reviews welcomed.**

* * *

"So Gerard is still out there as some sort of shadow-thing?" Scott asked again.

"Yes" Peter said, getting a little agitated, "Is it that hard to understand?"

"Well it's not exactly simple", Isaac said from his spot seated on the steps.

"His body was ruined, destroyed, during the change, because of the mountain ash." Peter explained, "But the wolf in him remained, as a shadow, a ghost almost. And now he's building himself a body, by taking parts from other people".

Scot was silent for a while, then he asked, "That means he took something from Stiles doesn't it?"

"Wow," Peter said with an eye roll, "Nothing gets past that brain of yours does it Scott?"

"This isn't funny Peter! If he took a body part from Stiles, we have to let my mom know so they can help him!"

"Then do that" Derek said, leaving his leaned position on the wall to stand. "Then we need to go after Gerard, and stop him."

"How are we supposed to do that?" All eyes turned to look at Isaac. "I mean we can't even touch him?"

"Then I suppose you'll have to wait until he has a body" Peter shrugged.

"What?! NO!" Scott turned back towards him, "That means he'll hurt other people, or kill them! Sooner or later he'll need a heart, and lungs, and a brain right?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Derek asked.

Scott just stood and shook his head.

* * *

Melissa McCall had rode the ambulance with sheriff Stilinski to the hospital. There she quickly threw on some emergency scrubs from her locker, and went to work.

Stiles had no signs of foul play, other than lacrosse related bumps, scrapes, and bruises, he was fine. Except for the fact that he was out cold.

"C'mon Stiles" She whispered to him under her breath.

She started when her phone rang. It was Scott.

"Scott?"

"Yeah mom it's me how's he doing?"

"I don't know Scott, he's out cold, but I just can't see anything wrong with him".

"Mom listen to me, I know this sounds crazy, but listen ok?"

"O-Ok"

"He's missing something mom"

"Missing something? Like an item? Scott what does this have to do with-"

"No mom! Not an item, a body part!"

"What?! Scott that's impossible, there's no opening, or incision or-"

"Mom trust me ok, please trust me. He's missing a body part, find out what is it, and fix him ok?"

"Ok Scott, Ok. But I don't know how to explain this!"

"We can figure that out mom, but please just help Stiles"

"I will, but you be safe Scott do you hear me?"

"I'll try mom. Gotta go".

She told him she loved him, but the line was already dead.

* * *

"What I don't understand is, why doesn't he just take one body?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah" Scott asked. "Gerard takes the easy way out of things. He wouldn't take piece by piece from different people, he would just take a body?"

"Unless he wants to hurt a lot of people, in which case he'll probably come after us" Derek said.

"You all make compelling arguments, but none are correct" Peter said again with a smug grin.

"Then you wanna stop being mysterious, and tell us what's going on" Derek snapped, his jaw clenched, and his eyes beginning to glow faint red with annoyance.

Peter rolled his eyes, then after throwing a sarcastic glance at Derek, turned towards the others. "Shadow wolves are required to take from different victims. It's how they keep their identity. If they just took over a body, that person would still remain. So they take from many people, to maintain their own self, if you will. But they do choose their victims, so we should still be on the lookout".

"We still need to find a way to stop him" Scott said.

"If there is a way," Isaac said, "and plus it's Gerard, do we even care if he lives?"

"Until he has a body, I don't think we can kill him either" Derek said.

"We need to learn more about him" Scott stated. "Peter do you still have the beastiary?"

"Maybe"

"For the love of god Peter do you wanna be helpful for once?" Derek snapped.

Isaac watched the three others quarrel. Derek's strong jaw line clenched, his teeth barred, and his eyes red. Peter's easy looks, and sarcastic air made him appear un interested. And then there was Scott. His pleading, frustrated golden eyes were trying desperately to shut the other two up. He looked so small next to the other two, but yet strong.

Derek was Isaac's alpha, but he knew that if it came down to it, he would follow Scott. He admired the fact that Scott's solution to everything wasn't killing, and that he could think rationally.

Finally, Isaac had had enough, "HEY!" they looked up at him. "Are we gonna save Stiles and everybody else or what?"

"Yes Isaac," Peter said, "As soon as we figure out how".

"Ok then," Isaac continued, "Lets move. Bestiary?" he asked Peter.

Peter looked miffed, but responded, "My apartment"

"Ok then lets go"

Reluctantly Derek and Peter followed the two boys out to the jeep. Scott jumped into the drivers seat with Isaac next to him, and the two feuding big kids in the back. The trip was tense and silent, as Isaac and Scott made faces at each other, mimicking, and mocking the two in the back.

Scott jumped when his phone rang.

Isaac looked at him intently as he spoke.

"Mom?"

Scott was silent for a while, as he listened and processed. "Ok, just. Just take care of Stiles ok mom. We're gonna fix this. Just. Just please mom take care of Stiles" Scott hung up.

"What's the news?" Derek asked.

"Stiles' liver. It's gone."

* * *

**Thanks! Stay posted! Respectful Reviews Welcomed :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just found that the spelling of bestiary is, bestiary, and not beastiary, my bad. Happy reading! **

* * *

The boys were gathered around the bestiary scrolling through pages and pages of information. Scott was a little frightened at just how many creepy creatures there were in the world.

Isaac watched Scott, as he kept checking his phone, he was jumpy, antsy, worried about Stiles. Isaac had never had something like that, a best friend. He was always stuck under the abusive, overbearing thumb of his father. Now that he was Pack he finally felt a sense of belonging, and that someone cared for him, or wanted him. Derek wasn't much of a companion, although the alpha had recently become friendlier, somewhat caring, and concerned about Isaac. Probably because he had lost two of his pack members already.

But Isaac wanted something he saw in Scott and Stiles. A friendship. He wondered if it was him missing a liver, and lying in the hospital, if the concern would still be as high. Isaac and Scott had grown closer over the summer. Talked a little, and Isaac had stopped by a few of Scott and Stiles' private lacrosse practices, where they took turns agitating Stiles with wolf powers.

It was clear that Scott was thankful to have another wolf as a close friend. What with his mother still scared of him and not speaking to him. She was talking to him tonight, but that's because she had to. Most days she stayed at the hospital for as long as possible, and then locked herself in her room. She made sure to attend his games to keep the outward image of a good parent, but she was scared of her son.

Isaac saw how much this hurt Scott, and he wished he could do something. But he wasn't very good with words, and boys aren't about that sappy crap anyways.

* * *

Melissa McCall looked on as the baffled doctors wondered how a boy could loose his liver, without a single incision. She placed a hand on the boy's head. "Oh Stiles" she whispered, scared and concerned for this boy who had become like her adopted son. He was being taken into surgery now, and she had to stand as they wheeled him away.

She knew Scott would want to know what was happening, so she got out her phone and dialed. He picked up first ring.

"Mom"

"They just took him into surgery Scott."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yes he'll be ok"

"Ok, uh thanks mom, we gotta go".

"Wait! Scott!"

"Yeah mom"

"This is something really bad, isn't it? Really dangerous?"

Scott paused not sure how to respond, but he didn't want to lie to his mother anymore. "Yes mom, it is".

She let out a nervous sigh, "Scott listen to me, ok?"

"Ok"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry about how I reacted, I'm so sorry about how I've been treating you. I was scared, heck, I still am. But I can't change you, and I need you to know that I love you ok. I love you Scott"

Scott felt like twenty tons had been lifted of his shoulders, he sighed and said, "Thanks mom, I love you too"

"Please be safe honey"

"We'll try mom, but we have to fix this ok?"

She nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see her, said ok.

"Bye mom, I love you"

* * *

Isaac watched as Scott closed his eyes with a slow inhale, and exhaling opened his eyes and nodded as if reassuring himself.

"How is he?" Isaac asked. "Besides not having a liver?"

"He's going into surgery"

The other two were too busy reading the laptop screen to pay attention, Isaac put a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder, and looking him in the eyes said, "He'll be alright, and we're gonna stop Gerard".

Scott nodded, and closed his eyes again taking a deep breath. Isaac could see how much his best friend meant to him, and how much of a toll it had on Scott that he was in peril. Scott opened his eyes and gave Isaac a look of silent thanks, before looking back to Peter and Derek.

"Have you found anything?" Scott asked, as patient as possible at a time like this.

Derek turned around annoyed, "Do you wanna sift through heaps of ancient writing and crappy pictures Scott?"

"Hey give him a break" Isaac said.

Derek rolled his eyes, and looked back at Scott, "We're doing the best we can".

"Yes we are", Peter said triumphantly from the computer.

"You found something?" Scott asked, pushing his way next to Peter.

"Well I'd say that looks like a shadow wolf"

"You can't read it?"

"We'll the only part of this about what appears to be shadow wolves is in archaic Latin, do I look like I can read archaic Latin?" Peter asked.

"Well you do look pretty old" Derek said flatly.

Peter sighed, with a large eye roll.

"You may not be able to read it," Scott said. "But I know someone who can".

"You do?" All three asked at the same time.

But Scott didn't hear them, he was already on his phone.

"Lydia? It's Scott. Listen, I need you to translate something for me".

* * *

Stiles wasn't quite aware of what was happening, or where he was. One second he was on the field, the next, he was here. Wherever here was. He could hear voices, he was aware of lights, though his eyes were closed. Had he been hit in the head? No, he didn't think so.

He felt hands on him, heard the whirls and beeps of machines. Hospital he thought. This has to be a hospital. Great.

He jumped as he felt something cold on his abdomen, and then panicked as he felt pain. What was happening? Then he knew, they were operating, cutting him open, and he could feel the whole thing. He tried to tell them, to show them he could feel what they were doing. But he couldn't move, or make any sounds. So he lay there, enclosed in his own agony, pleading for the pain to stop. But it didn't.

What was happening?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Respectful reviews welcomed! ~Bridget**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I'm going to be out of town, with no electronics for a week, so I figured I'd give you a long chapter.**

**Also, I really like where they're going with season three Derek, being ya know, still sarcastic butt face, but also being way more caring, and concerned for Scott and his pack, so I'm trying to work that in. Thank you for all the respectful reviews that have been coming in. If you like the story, please share it with friends!**

* * *

"Can you read it?" Scott asked intently peeking over Lydia's shoulder.

"Yes, that's why you called me isn't it?" She replied, her voice dripping with sass, as usual, although Scott could tell that most of it was there to cover how she was feeling inside. Stiles may annoy the crap out of her sometimes, or most of the time, but she cared about him.

"What does it say?" Isaac asked from her other shoulder.

"You wolves are so impatient".

"Sorry" Scott said, "but this is important".

"Well the first part explains what they are. They're manifestations of the wolf's soul. Like a ghost or apparition. They are created when there is a mishap during the change. And they take organs and body parts from people-" She slowed down, and stuttered as she realized what she was reading. "From People to build their own body. Oh god. Is that what happened to Stiles?"

They guy's shifted uncomfortably, not sure who should answer or what they should say. All eyes fell on Scott.

"Yeah, Lydia" he stuttered, "Yeah, it is. But he's gonna be ok. We need you to read this so we can figure out how to stop it".

She took a deep breath and nodded, seeming to reassure herself. "Ok. But it's long, and it might take me awhile"

"We'll stay with her," Peter said, nodding towards Derek. "You and Isaac go to the hospital and see what you mom has come up with".

* * *

"Mom. Mom!" Scott pushed through the ER rush to get to his mother, with Isaac closely on his heels.

"Scott" she turned around, and grabbed him by the arm.

"How's Stiles?"

"He's out of surgery, here follow me" She began to lead them through the halls. "Scott please tell me what's going on here".

"We don't really know yet mom, at least not all the way. Lydia is with Derek and Peter trying to figure it out. We were hoping you might have something to help us out. Or that Stiles would"

They reached a room on the left side of the hall, "He's in here" She said, "He's going to be out of it, he's still medicated".

"Thanks Mom" Scott turned into the room and stopped as soon as he saw Stiles. It broke his heart to see him lying so broken and small in the bed. The usual blush on his cheeks was gone, and he looked sickly and pale.

Scott felt a reassuring hand on his back, and he was thankful that Isaac was there with him. Scott walked forward towards his friend.

Again Isaac looked on in admiration at the concern and care that was coming from Scott. He was amazing Scott was. Caring, strong, compassionate, smart, and loving. Not to mention he was one hell of a leader. Isaac had never seen or met anyone like Scott, and he was certain he never would again. He pushed away the small pang of jealousy, at having never had someone like that in his life, and assured himself that Scott cared about him too, but Stiles was his best friend.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, creeping closer to his bedside. "Stiles?"

After several seconds the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Stiles! Hey! You're awake!"

"I feel like crap" the boy mumbled, never smiling, never taking his dead eyes from the ceiling.

"Yeah, we'll you don't look much better"

Stiles just nodded.

Scott and Isaac exchanged worried glances. The boy in the bed wasn't the Stiles they knew. Scott had known he wouldn't be the same, but he wasn't prepared for him to be this different.

"We're trying to stop him Stiles. It was Gerard who did this".

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah. He talked to me after I blacked out"

"He did? Stiles what did he say?"

Still not taking his eyes from the ceiling, Stiles tried to speak. But he was having difficulty. "He said- uh, he"

But he couldn't finish. Stiles just started shaking his head, his chin quivering, and his eyes welling up.

"It's ok Stiles, it's ok. You don't have to tell us." Scott placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. He began to calm. "We're going to go. My mom's gonna take care of you. We're gonna stop him".

Stiles didn't respond. Scott stared at him a few more seconds, then started to leave.

Stiles grabbed Scott's arm, his hand clammy and weak. "I felt it, Scott".

"What?" Scott said turning back towards his friend. "What did you feel Stiles".

He didn't reply.

"Stiles! What did you feel?"

Stiles looked Scott square in the eyes for the first time in the visit. "The surgery" Scott was horrified, but could do nothing but look back at his friend. Stiles released his arm, and looked back at the ceiling.

"Lets go," Isaac said softly, leading Scott out by his arm.

As they were walking out to the jeep, Melissa chased after them. "Scott wait!"

They turned around and waited as she approached, the top of her hair glowing in the street lamp.

"Well? Did you get what you needed?"

"He felt it mom" Scott said with his head hung. "The surgery"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Stiles mom!" Scott said getting angry. "Stiles could feel his whole surgery!"

She placed a hand over her mouth, horrified. "No Scott, No, that's. I watched them sedate him, it was complete, it was correct, I checked!"

"Well it wasn't!" Scott shouted.

Isaac stepped between Scott and his mother, Putting a hand on his chest, and looking him in the eye, "Scott it's not her fault".

Scott was close to hysterics, unable to control his emotions, his eyes beginning to glow.

"Scott" Isaac said in a warning voice.

"I know" Scott said breathlessly, "I know". He brushed past Isaac and took his mother in his arms hugging her tight, relishing in that comfort that he hadn't had in months. "Fix him mom" he whispered, "Fix Stiles"

"Oh honey" She said rubbing his back, "I will. I'll fix him. And I need you to know, that I'm scared, what you are, what's happening, scares me, because I don't understand it. But I need you to know that I love you, and I'm sorry that I've shut you out. I love you, and please be careful".

"I will mom, I love you too".

He pulled away, and she started to go back to the hospital.

"Scott" Isaac said.

"What?"

"I feel it it's back"

"What's back"?

"Gerard, he's here. He's close".

Before they could react, Scott heard Isaac scream his name, and Melissa McCall turned around in time to see a black shadow plunge its hand into her son's chest.

"NOOO" She screamed running back towards the boy's. Just as the figure disappeared and Scott collapsed backwards onto the Jeep. Isaac grabbed him by the shoulders, and used his body to keep him upright.

"Scott?" Isaac asked. "Scott".

Scott's eyes were still open, and he was breathing.

"Scott! Scott honey!? Are you ok?" Melissa grabbed at him, as Isaac still struggled under his weight to keep him upright. "Scott, talk to me honey!"

Scott was shaking, his eyes yellow, he began to nod his head. He held onto Isaac, and slumped to a seated position, with his back against the Jeep.

Isaac stood over him and Melissa kneeled in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "Scott?"

He raised his hand, and grabbed her wrist. Still nodding. "I'm" He struggled, "I'm ok".

"You are, are you sure?"

"Mmm, hmm" He said, still nodding. "Yeah"

"Oh god Scott what's happening?" She began to cry.

"Don't cry mom", he said regaining his strength. "We're gonna fix this. Just fix Stiles ok?"

She nodded. And Isaac helped him up.

"You good?" Isaac asked, as Scott wobbled a bit on his feet.

"Yeah. You drive" Turning to his mom he said, "Mom, fix Stiles"

She nodded as the two got in the car and drove away.

"Dude you sure you're ok?" Isaac asked looking at Scott slumped, holding his head, and hyperventilating in the front seat.

"Just get to Peter's".

"Did he take something?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm still vertical Isaac, so I'm pretty sure"

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Well, you're not _exactly_ vertical"

"Shut up and drive"

Isaac chuckled. Then ten seconds later, Scott grabbed his head, writhing and screaming in the front seat.

"Scott? Scott!? SCOTT?!" Isaac watched as Scott's eyes glowed and his canines lowered as he dealt with the pain. "Hang on Scott, we're almost to Peter's, hang on".

Isaac slammed the brakes on in the back alley of Peter's apartment. Trying to draw as little attention to them as possible. Which was difficult, as Scott was convulsing in pain, and screaming between fits of hyperventilation. Isaac opened the passenger side door. Taking a moment to strategize on how to get Scott up to the apartment, and then reaching into the car, took him in his arms. Scott was doing his best to stop convulsing, though it was hard, and Isaac kicked the door closed.

Scott was heavier than Isaac, but his wolf powers helped him carry him.

"I don't know if anyone else lives in this building Scott, but I got you, but you're gonna have to try and be quiet".

Scott bit down on his lip, and soon blood began to flow. Isaac was moving as fast as he could while holding Scott, who was still convulsing. "Hang on Scott. Hang on."

"Almost there Scott. Hang on man. PETER!" Isaac screamed and kicked at the door.

Peter opened it and seeing the boy's said, "What the?"

Derek kicked into alpha mode, "Put him here" he said pointing to the table. Isaac laid Scott down on the hard wood table where he continued to writhe.

"Why is he biting his lip?" Peter asked.

"We didn't want to scare your neighbors".

"Neighbors?" Peter replied. "No one else lives in this building".

Upon hearing that Scott opened his mouth and let out a cry of pain.

"Scott?" Derek put his hands on the boy's shoulders, attempting to calm him, and hold him down. Isaac could see real concern in his alpha's eyes. People often misjudge Derek as cruel or heartless, when Isaac had come to find, that when it gets down to it, he cares. A lot.

Scott wasn't responding. "SCOTT?!" Derek said louder, shaking his shoulders a little.

"What do we do?" Isaac asked, but before any suggestions could be given, Derek had knocked Scott unconscious with his fist. "Derek!"

"What?" He asked taking his hands off Scott. "Would you rather him be screaming and writhing in pain, or unconscious. He won't feel it". As he finished he looked back at Scott, obvious concern behind his stone eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Respectful Reviews always welcomed! **

**Love Bridget **


	6. Chapter 6

**~ I just want to apologize for taking so long, I've had the worse case of writers block. Sorry for the short length, I just wanted to get something out to you. Next chapter SOON to follow.**

* * *

Isaac looked down at Scott's unconscious form on the table.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Isaac told him, without taking his eyes from Scott. "We went to see Stiles, and we were in the parking lot, when Gerard came again. He reached inside Scott, but he vanished. Scott said he didn't take anything".

"Was Scott fully in human form when this happened?" Peter asked.

Isaac knitted his eyebrows, and shook his head, looking up, "Uh, no, why?"

Peter nodded at Lydia.

"Oh uh," She said, "the shadow wolf can only take from humans, or werewolves in their human form. They already have the wolf, it's the human body that they don't have. So if Scott wasn't fully human at the time, then he couldn't have taken anything from him".

"So why did he react like that?" Isaac asked.

"The shadow wolf leaves a part of itself in its victims, when it takes it, leaves".

"That explains what Stiles said," murmured Isaac.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Stiles said that Gerard talked to him, after he blacked out"

"He talked to him?" Derek turned to Lydia, "Does it say anything about that?"

"It says he leaves a part of himself, maybe he can speak to them, manipulate them, get into their minds."

Isaac was silent as he thought, then he spoke, "So he didn't take anything, but he still left a part of himself in Scott".

"That's what it sounds like" Peter said from his spot seated on the staircase. "Causing what seemed to be quite excruciating pain".

"Or," Lydia said in her, 'I'm a genius' tone, "Gerard is just causing Scott to _think _that he is in pain, and he's not actually in pain at all".

"Well how could we tell?" Isaac asked, shifting his body as to touch Scott's hand without the others noticing.

"Not sure if we can" Derek said. "But I don't think Gerard can affect him if he's in his werewolf form. And he can't take anything from us either".

"So what?" Lydia asked, "You're gonna all walk around Beacon Hills in your wolf forms?"

"No," Peter answered, "We'll stay here".

"But Scott, Boyd, and I have to go to school on Monday" Isaac responded looking up from Scott to the others.

"Lets hope we've figured it out by then"

For the night Cora, Derek, Isaac and Peter sat and talked, while Lydia kept working on trying to figure out how to save Scott and Stiles.

Isaac sat far enough away from Scott as to not raise suspicions, but close enough to monitor that his chest was still in fact rising and falling.

Soon with a gasp for air, Scott awoke, and sat up. Both Isaac and Derek rose to go to him.

"Scott" Isaac said trying to confirm that Scott was ok. "Scott?"

Lifting a hand to place it on Isaac's shoulder Scott reassured him, "I'm ok". Then removing his hand, Scott's eyes began to glow and he extended his claws.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"You guy's said, he can't get in my head if I'm not in my full human form".

The room was silent.

"You heard that?" Isaac cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"While you were out cold?" Derek asked.

"Yes" Scott answered. "Thanks for that by the way" Scott said mustering as much sarcasm as possible.

Derek shrugged.

"Are we really going to just wait here? We need to do something about this!"

"Don't you think we know that Scott?" Peter said from the staircase. "We're trying"

"Uh, I'm trying" Lydia said from the computer. "And I think I might have something".

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Ok, you know how you can do that thing, like, take pain away from other people, or creatures? You can actually, take the whole being away. Like consume, the whole shadow wolf".

"That would kill whoever did it" Cora retorted.

"Not if we all took turns" Peter answered.

"Ok so then how do we find him?" Cora asked.

"We don't" Derek said, "He finds us".

"So we wait?" she asked, obviously irritated.

"I think that's all we can do Cora" Scott answered. "But Lydia, what about me and Stiles? The part he left in us?"

"It should vanish when he dies," She answered. "As for what he takes, there's no way to get it back".

"How do we know he's not just going to go take hearts, and lungs from innocent people?" Isaac asked.

"He won't. He wants us," Derek answered. "And I don't think even he knows what he can and can't do. He'll come at us, and try again".

"So he could be stronger? He could have more power?" Cora asked.

Peter nodded, "Lets just hope he hasn't discovered it yet".


End file.
